Mean Streets (1973 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Johnny Civeloo in * "Mean Streets" * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy ** Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat ** Sean Bean as Alec Trevelyan * Co-Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Robert De Niro as John "Johnny Boy" Civello ** Harvey Keitel as Charlie Cappa ** David Proval as Tony DeVienazo ** Amy Robinson as Teresa Ronchelli ** Richard Romanus as Michael Longo ** Cesare Danova as Giovanni Cappa ** Martin Scorsese as Jimmy Shorts ** David Carradine as Drunk ** Alec Trevelyan's Guards: Peter Renaday, James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Candy Candido, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Jack Laing * Narration: Arnold Schwarzenegger * Story by: Larry Clemmons * Screenplay by: Martin Scorsese and Mardik Martin * Based on Character and Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson * Story Sequences and Stylings: Ken Anderson, Vance Gerry, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Dave Michener, Larry Clemmons, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Art Stevens, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Don Bluth, Cliff Nordberg, Dale Baer, Burny Mattinson, Les Clark, Bob Carlson, John Ewing, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Al Coe, Don Towsley, Jerry Hathcock, George Goepper, Hugh Fraser, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Effects Animation: Dan MacNamus, Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Jack Boyd, Don C. Paul, Dorse A. Lanpher * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Key Assistant Animators: Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Bob McCrea, Stan Green * Assistant Animators: Floyd Norman, Bob Tyler * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dick Caffey, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Character Design & Storyboard: Ken Anderson * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Sylvia Roemer, Ed Templer, Jr., Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Al Dempster * Background Painting: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Ann Guenther * Xerox Check/Inking: Charlene Miller * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Dave Thomson * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland, Mary Jane Cole, Auril Thompson, Robyn Roberts, Miho Nagisa * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * Color by Technicolor® * Titles: Jack and Jane Boyd * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Editors: Tom Acosta, Jim Melton, Cotton Warburton * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXXIII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 23700 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Music: Buddy Baker * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Words and Music by: Terry Gilkyson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studio Ending Titles * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Rated PG